green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Train
Thomas''' '''is a tank engine who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. He owns 2 Coaches; Annie and clarabel (whow as Pulled by James often, but can be pulled by Toby, Percy, Duck, Stanley and Ryan takes over when he's away. Emily and Neville has taken them when they didn;t realize they were Thomas's. Caitlin pulled them without Realizing them coupled onto her Coaches. Gordon took Annie and Clarabel when Samson took the Express Coaches on Accident. Hiro got them when Caitlin Pulled them and Stopped her). About Thomas is a 0-6-0T Blue engine owned by Sir Topham Hat. He has many Friends in his Show. He works in his own branchline. He's even a Childhood Hero to everyone, which means he saves the Day with the DC, and Marvel team with his Steamie Friends. Allies Mario , Percy (Best Friend), Gordon, James (Second Best Friend), Bowser Jr, Mickey Mouse, Rosie, Charlie, Toby, Rex, Bert, Mike, Ryan, Skiff, Emily (Crush), Henry, Stanley, Annie and Clarabel, Shrek , Woody , Lady, Oishi Kawaii (Smosh Form), Angry Birds, Salty, Jack, Oliver, Donald and Douglas, Duck, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, Donkey, Mr Incredibles, Mr.Freeze, Mrs. Incredibles, Dash, Violet, Bugs Bunny Enemies Black Yoshi, Star, Stinky and Boring, Diesel 10 , Oishi Kawaii (VGCP Form), Sky, Boomboxer, Crappy GoAnimate Characters, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, DeviousDieselFan1999 VGCP, Yusuf Sabir Appearences The Railway Series *Thomas the Tank engine *James the Red Engine *many More Movies *The Adventures Begin *Sodor's Legends of the Lost Treasure Movies from GPD *Stinky and Boring with Black Yoshi and the Birds Relationships Percy Thomas and Percy are best friends. Bowser Jr Thomas doesn't like Bowser Jr cause Bowser Jr became Sir Topham Hat's #1 Engine, but Bowser Jr Caused a Big Mess in the Railway, So Thomas became #1 again. Gordon Thomas and Gordon sometimes have a Rivarly cause one time, Gordon Pulled Thmas while Gordon Pulled The Coaches. SouthParkSatanFan2015 Thomas hates Him cause Thomas always gets Grounded from him, Trent doesn't Give a Shit at all. Woody Thomas and woody are friends. Thomas was Pulling Woody one time to Africa, but Thomas Crashed into Emily's Coaches. James James is Thomas's Second Best Friend Pitbull Thomas was Stolen By Pitbull cause Pitbull was Driving Thomas around Metroville Emily Thomas's Girlfriend according to Everyone. In Episode 4 of Tomy Trakmaster T&F, Thomas was going on a date with her mentioned by James. They started dating in Episode 5, Part 2. Quotes *"Cinders and Ashes!" *"Bust My Buffers!" *"Little Engines can do Big Things!" *"I think i can!" Trivia *His Driver's name is Bob (revealed in Day of the Diesels) *He was orriginally Green *He is the 1st engine to have a Number **As of he was originally #70 (duh cause it was 70 Years of TTTE and he had the #70) *He gives birth to his own child *Thomas fills Green ProDuction's Childhood cause Thomas is Awesome!!!! Don't Watch him get Grounded cause that's tupid! *He can use a Sword *He gave birth to his son named Jeff Gallery Old.jpg|1st Design of Thomas RWSHistory_34.jpg|Thomas and Diesel in the Railway Series green Thomas.jpg|Thomas in his Green Livery Thomas.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineSeason12.jpg|Season 12 Thomas ThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI Promo thomas_kisses_emily_by_lti_hudson_5340.jpg|"Thomas? Is that YOU?"- Bowser Jr at Stinky and Boring with Bowser Jr and Black Yoshi ohohohohohohoho.png|Troublesome Trucks decide to Fuk Thomas. Youtube-icon-pic-90.png|Thomas in Gr33n ProDuctions Universe's Icon Category:Protagonist Category:YTP: Stinky and Boring with Black Yoshi Category:0-6-0 Category:Trains Category:Males Category:Protected Pages